


I wish she knew

by Hotgitay



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Emmett comes to a realization about his feelings for Elle





	I wish she knew

Emmett’s pov:

Even after all of the cruel things that Warner did to Elle, I was there for her the whole time.

I let her take me shopping just to make her happy and see her beautiful smile.

I still and always will love her for who she truly is, even though people may cast judgement on my not so subtle attempts at chasing after her.

Elle Woods may not appear to be too bright, but she is extremely smart and knows things that no one else would ever know.

I remember when I found Elle sitting on the bench in that playboy bunny suit in a state of despair.

I wondered to myself why she would let herself be used by a guy like Warner in her hopes of trying to rekindle their once ‘classified’ relationship.

Elle is different from any of the people I’ve ever met before in my entire life and I just can’t seem to get her off my mind. 

She deserves so much better than him and I’d give her the world if I could. I am in love. 

She’d never love me, she’s too hung up on her ex whom couldn't care less about her. I only wish she knew how I felt about her.


End file.
